Divergent Truth or Dare
by The Writer32151
Summary: Cast of Divergent get together to play a game of truth or dare. Four and Tris aren't together (yet). Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Kay, here's my second fanfic. Please enjoy and review!**

POV Tris

"Really, Christina?" I ask, as she drags me into yet another clothing store.

"Yes! You need to look perfect for tonights game of truth or dare!"

I stop short when I see what kind of store we're in. "Chris! What in dauntless is the point of going in there?"

"Well, I heard there's gonna be a game of truth or dare. And you need to look nice for Four!"

I instantly blush. "But what does all this," I gesture to the lingerie around me, " have to do with looking nice for To- Four?"

"You've never played truth or dare before?" she exclaims, incredulous.

"I was Abnegation, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She sighs, shaking her head. "Well, in truth or dare, if you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, you have to take a item of clothing off. And since Uriah and Zeke are hosting, I have a feeling you might want to prepare yourself for the worst."

"Fine," I sigh my consent.

"Yay!" she squeals.

An hour later, finally back at my apartment, Chris picks out an outfit for me. I go into the bathroom, and when I come out, I am wearing a leather skirt, a black tank top with a dark red crop top, and leather boots that go almost to my knees. And underneath it all, a black bra with red lace, and matching underwear.

"There," Chris says, satisfied with her masterpiece. "Ooh! It's almost time for the party! Lets go!" She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

When we reach Zeke's apartment, before we even go in, I can here Eminems' The Monster blasting throughout the hallway. Zeke opens the door, and I can smell booze. He lights up when he sees me and Chris.

"Finally! We've been waiting forever! Now we can really start the party." He calls out to the room, "If you aren't one of my close friends, get out!" People start filing out, except for the people who are supposed to be there, and some guys who want more beer. Zeke quickly ushers them out too.

I scan the room to see whos here. Uriah, Will, Shauna, Marlene and - oh god. Four. My heart rate quickens as I take a seat besides him. Even though he's not my instructor anymore, I still feel weird having crush on him.

My pulse jumps even more as he leans over and whispers in my ear, "You look nice tonight.

"Umm, thanks," I say, my face turning red.

"Okay, who wants to start?" Zeke says with an evil grin.

**Okay, here you go! It's not very long cause I'm just trying it out, but if I get positive reviews, I will post a new chapters. Please review!**

**The Writer32151**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys have pretty much every reason to kill me. I would kill me if I were you. Anyway, hopefully you can forgive me so we can get on with the story. If you actually read this, good for you. Now, on with the story!**

POV Tris

"Ooh me me me!" Uriah yells, sounding like a two year old.

"Alright, baby bro, looks like you get the honors," Zeke laughs.

"Yesss!" Screams Uriah in a extremely high pitch. He catches everyone looking, and blushes. "Uhh, I mean, yeah, awesome," he repeats in a much lower voice. "Uh, anyway, let's see, truth or dare . . . Tris!"

I start when I hear my name. "Umm . . . dare?" I say without thinking. I know I made the wrong choice when I see Uriah's grin.

"Good choice! I dare you . . . to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." My face turns extremely red, and so does Four's, as the rest of our friends howl in laughter. I don't want to take my top off, so I stand up and walk over to Four. As nervous as I am, I can't say I don't enjoy it when I sit down on Four's lap. I see everyone staring at me expectantly, and I remember that it's my turn to ask a question.

"Christina," I say, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," She replies.

"Pansycake," I hear someone who I am willing to bet any amount of money is Uriah.

"Shut it," Chris growls.

I think of a good question to give her. "How far have you gone with Will?"

Her face turns red as she mumbles out something incomprehensible.

"What's that?" I ask with a smile.

"I really hate you, you know?" She snaps at me.

"I know. What's your answer?" I ask again.

She mumbles out yet another phrase I can't catch.

"What?"

"THIRD BASE!" She yells.

Everyone cracks up, save for Will, whose face is somehow more red than Chris'.

"Okay, okay, very funny," she snaps. "Let's see . . . Truth or dare . . . Four!"

I feel him stiffen. "Truth." His response is curt, and I think Chris might be in some trouble if she doesn't watch what she says.

"What's your real name?" she asks. I feel everyone's eyes turn to us, curious to see what he'll say. Instead of answering, he lifts his shit up and pulls it over his head in one swift movement. I blush at the feeling of his well toned abs where my shirt has been pushed slightly over my waist.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare, baby!" Zeke cries.

"Kiss Shauna for thirty seconds," Four smirks, knowing he landed on the one dare Zeke was apprehensive about. Zeke pales, but crawls over to Shauna. He leans in awkwardly, and their noses bump before his lips can touch hers. Blushing fiercely, they try again, and this time,they succeed in touching lips. They stay in that position for a couple seconds, before Uriah lets out a wolf whistle, and Zeke breaks away, glaring at him.

"Fine. Will. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Will smirks.

"I dare you . . . to take off your shirt," Zeke says, thinking he has Will trapped. Will freezes for a second, smirks and takes off his pants.

"What?" He asks when he sees everyone staring at him. "You didn't specify which piece of clothing we have to take off."

"Whatever," Zeke sighs.

"Anyway, truth or dare . . . Tris!" Will calls, sounding like a game show host.

"Again?" I complain. "Fine. Dare again."

Zeke smirks. "Payback time, Four. Tris, I dare you to kiss Four for two minutes!"

I freeze, because even though I really do like this dare, it's not something I want to do in front of my friends. I turn around in Four's lap, so I am straddling him, and look at him as to ask his approval. My pulse soars as he nods. Slowly, I lean in, and when my lips touch his, I swear sparks fly. He begins to move his lips against mine, and I respond. Soon, he slips his tongue into my mouth, and begins massaging mine. I shiver. All too soon, two minutes are up. I hear laughs coming from Uriah, Zeke, and Chris. I start to turn back around, but Four slips his arms around my waist, not letting me.

"Stay," He whispers in my ear. "It's more comfortable." My heart is beating so loud, I'm sure he can hear it, but I nod.

**Okay, not the best ending. I'm really sorry, but I don't know when I will post again. hopefully sometime soon.**

**The Writer32151**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Hi again! *flinches* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated, I just really haven't had the time, especially since I just got a job. To make sure I update again soon, everyone who reads this just leave a question in the comments. The next chapter will be answers to those questions. They can be simple questions about myself, and aside from personal questions like my name or birthday I'll answer any question. Again, this is just to ensure I update regularly. Thanks for reading this, and please enjoy your long waited for chapter.**

**(p.s. I realize there are mistakes in the last chapter, Will gave Tris that dare not Zeke)**

POV Tris

My turn to dare. I scan the room and my eyes land on Marlene. She hasn't been dared yet.

"Marlene! Truth or dare?" I ask. I know the answer, even before she says "Dare". I know from Chris that she likes Uriah, cause Chris can always tell when someone is lying. And, I know Marlene won't want to seem like a 'pansycake' in front of Uriah.

When she answers, I think of a dare. There's been too much romance, and I want to get on another track.

"I dare you to eat five spoonfuls of Dauntless hot sauce." Her face pales, understandably. For those of you that don't know, dauntless hot sauce is a special kind of hot sauce, made of ghost peppers, the spiciest kind. The Erudite named it "Dauntless" hot sauce because they said you would need to be as stupid as the Dauntless to eat it, which I don't really take offence to, because there's a reason it only exists within the Dauntless compound.

Any person in there right mind would automatically sacrifice an article of clothing, but Marlene just glances at Uriah before a look of determination sets in on her face. Zeke jumps up, and runs into the kitchen, and comes back a minute later with a spoon and a bottle . I don't think I want to know how he got ahold of the sauce.

Uriah winces as Marlene bravely pours herself the first spoonful. I don't think even he, someone who would probably be okay with anything else, would even do this. She takes a deep breath, and shoves the spoon in her mouth, swallowing the hot sauce in one gulp. For a split second, nothing happens. Then, she jumps up and runs into the kitchen. Uriah takes time to shoot a glare at me, then follows, close on her trail.

Five minutes later, they come back. Marlene seems to have calmed they sit down, Marlene speaks.

"I. Am. Never. Doing. That. AGAIN!" She finishes in a yell.

I smirk. "But see, you didn't complete the dare."

She glares at me, then takes off her shoes.

"Uh… Marlene? Shoes and socks don't count," says Uriah meekly, not wanting to anger her further.

"Oh, give it up, Uriah!" Chris calls. "We all know you just want to see her without a shirt on!"

"Shut up!" Uriah growls.

Marlene blushes furiously, and takes off her shirt.

Chris laughs harder when she sees where Uriah's eyes have gone to.

"Uriah! Her eyes are on her face not her chest!" she calls.

Uriah stands up. "That's it!" he yells, and launches himself at her. However, before he can reach her, Will stands up and throws himself in front of her, taking Uriah's punch full on in the stomach.

"Ugh!" he groans, and doubles over. Uriah looks at what he's done, and takes a step back, he opens his mouth to apologize, but before he can, Will recovers and throws his own punch at Uriah. Uriah tries to dodge, but he isn't fast enough and the punch hits him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. He recovers, and takes a fighting stance mimicking the one Will is already standing in.

"ENOUGH!" Four calls, taking everyone by surprise. He rarely raises his voice, but when he does, everybody listens. "Can you please stop being stupid? Let's just get on with the game."

Will and Uriah glare at each other for a few more seconds, then take their seat.

Four turns to me with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that," he whispers in my ear. Because of our close proximity, his yelling caused me to cover my ears.

The feeling of his warm breath in my ear makes me shiver. "It's fine," I whisper back. "Let's just continue." Then I say a little louder, "Marlene, I believe it's your turn."

**I'm really sorry if this is short, but if you ask questions, the update will come faster. I know that doesn't really make sense, but my mind works in weird ways. If this makes no sense, read the intro. And another way I can be convinced to update faster is by following and reviewing my other stories! All of them are in progress. **

**Peace out for now**

**-TheWriter32151**


	4. sorry notice

Hi guys! Alright this isn't a chapter, but I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys read this.

So, I know i haven't updated in like forever, but I do have a reason. And that reason is I got a job. I'm not gonna say where, but let me just tell you that it involves working from 8-4 every other week. A couple days ago, I traveled up to Maine, where I am now. The wifi here SUX! My hotel is supposed to have free wifi, but we're in the farthest room from the main lobby so we have the best view, but the crappiest wifi. Seriously, I can barely write this because it keeps freezing.

ANYWAY, in a couple days, I'm going to camp. There, I wont be able to post at all, because there is no wifi, and it also doesn't help that I won't even have a computer. so the next time I post will most likely be 3 weeks to a month from now. I'm really sorry guys, because I love writing this, hopefully as much as you guys like reading this.

SO, thank you guys so much for the support. It really means so much to me when I hear your guys responses. I just went through a rough time where I realized my friends weren't really my friends, so the support I get here is really inspiring to me, because at least I know I can do one thing right. so when I hear (or read) things like "this is the best story ever", it really boosts my confidence. So, HUGE shoutout to everyone who posts things like that. I read all of your posts, love all your praises, and take all your suggestions into account.

AND, last but definitely not least, I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret. If you want me to post more, ask me questions about myself in the comments. It inspires me to post more.

CONGRADULATIONS! You made it to the end! And guess what? You get a prize. Yup. I really appreciate you reading this and not just brushing it off. This notice is posted on both my Divergent and my Percy Jackson fanfics. SO, as a reward for reading all of this, YOU get to be in the story! DM me, or if you're a guest, just comment on this chapter. Give me a description of yourself (hair length and color, eye color, approximate height, glasses, freckles, etc.) and your name. If you're reading my divergent fic, you'll be an initiate in one of my later chapters. Choose factor of origin, if your divergent or not, and I'll even throw in a boy or girl of your discription for you to date (name, description, faction of origin). IF you're reading my Percy Jackson fic, you can choose to be one of the campers or one of the students, and your godly parent. I'll also throw in someone for you to date (put in if they are a girl or a boy, camper or student, godly parent, and physical description). And remember, you have about a month to give them to me, more for my Divergent readers.

Bye guys! See you next month!

And remember to check out my other fanfics! I'm in the middle of a oneshot for the Selection series, so if you like that series stay tuned!

-TheWriter32151


	5. PLZ TAKE 3 MINS OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ!

Hey guys! I'm back! Okay, first of all, thank you all for the beautiful reviews, they make my day.I know I haven't posted in awhile, but I'm getting swamped in school work and I have like no time and I'm kinda failing language. Also, I started co-writing for a tumblr blog called magconbaeornaah because I love magcon (Im a Hayes girl DM me if you know what I mean) also follow her on tumblr and me my tumblr is yougothitbyagirl.

Okay, so this isn't an update, but I promise, I'm trying to find time. I literally had the whole weekend off and I was psyched to finally post a new story, and then I literally ended up doing homework the whole week. Anyway, here are the requests I got so far (If you have no idea what I'm talking about read my last post).

So as I said before, you guys get more time to apply, since we need to finish truth or dare before getting to initiation. So, like before, DM me or comment on my story! I only have one applicant so far, so there are plenty on applications open! Actually, everyone who sends me a discription can get there character in.

And to MAYA, who is the one applicant, are you sure you want your hair to your ankles? I would imagine it'd be kinda hard to get through initiation with that. Also, would you like to be first jumper cause you were the first applicant? Let me know! And also … I can't name your boyfriend Jack because that's kinda already a character … Sorry! Is there another name ke could go by?

Again, I PROMISE to update soon. And guys? I would really appreciate if you turned in character applications, it doesn't even really have to be you, you could use fake names, fake descriptions … Okay anyway thanks for reading, catch you soon!

TheWriter32151


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIII! Okay, so as I mentioned in the last post, I've been super busy with school and stuff. So, the wonderful ****Soccerpup17** **volunteered to help me with my work. This chapter is all her work you should all go follow her. And a quick reminder that submissions for characters are still open! Hope you all enjoy reading this, I know I did!**

Marlene looks at me, nodding. Then her eyes scan each of us as she pinches the tip of her nose. It takes her a few seconds before she picks her subject.

"If I am correct, you haven't gone yet, Shauna?" She asks in a more formal tone.

"No, my sweet sweet friend. I have not gone yet." Shauna replies looking across the circle at her.

"I see... Well in that case, truth or dare?" She finishes in a slight scary voice.

Shauna thinks for a few seconds, deciding which she'd rather pick.

"Truth." She says.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams, smirking.

I'm about to glare at him and and make a stupid threat so he doesn't do it again, but I'm too lazy. So I decide against it. Instead I just shake my head and focus my attention back on Marlene and Shauna.

"I dare you to remove your panties and give them to Zeke." She smirks.

Shauna stares open mouthed at Marlene.

"Ok..." She says not really sure how to take this.

She walks into the bathroom and once the door clicks shut, I start laughing. This game is actually fun. I get why they didn't have it in Abnegation because you're removing clothes and telling people to do things that could either A hurt them or B embarrass the hell out of them, but they'll never be able to enjoy this game. Everyone laughs with me and I bet Shauna is in the bathroom wondering why she agreed to this. Technically Marlene just asked her to remove a piece of clothing. Wow, some Dauntless are just plain stupid. By the look Will is giving me, I can tell he knows what I'm thinking. Obviously he would understand, considering he transferred from Erudite.

Shauna comes back out and tosses or shall I say slingshots her thong at Zeke. He catches it before it hits him in the face and lays it next to him, not quite sure what to do with it. I mean what would you do with someone's underwear.

"Ok, ok, very funny. Now it's my turn. Zeke truth or dare?"

Seeing as he doesn't want to be a 'pansycake' in front of Shauna, he says dare.

"I dare you to give me my underwear."

I look at Shauna and laugh. "Don't you mean your thong?" I question her. Because she's sitting next to me, she slaps my arm and playfully glares at me.

"Oh shut it." she says

Zeke tosses her the underwear and smirks my way.

She sprints back into the bathroom coming back fairly quickly compared to the time she took taking it off.

"My turn! Four truth or dare." Zeke exclaims.

Uh-oh.

"I went with truth last time, I'll go with dare." he sighs almost like he wants to take it back as soon as he says it.

"I'm going to turn off the lights and everyone is going to close their eyes. You will then have to kiss the one you like on the lips and then turn the light back on."

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope." he says popping the 'p'.

"Shit." I hear him mumble.

"Alright."

I watch as Zeke gets up from the floor and walks over to light switch.

"Everyone close your eyes." He smiles and sits down.

Even though I really don't want to, I close my eyes anyway. I feel Four lift me up and put me beside him. Then I feel him move away. I guess I was wrong. I put my head down, holding it up with my hands, and my elbows leaning on my crossed legs. Just as soon as my head is down, it is lifted back up along with the rest of my body, so that I am currently standing. I feel lips press against mine. They feel just like they did a few minutes ago except now, I know. Four likes me! I smile into the kiss and press my lips harder against his. After a few more seconds. He breaks away and presses a finger to my lips.

"Hi," he whispers.

I don't say anything so people won't recognize my voice

His thumb hovers my lips and sits me back down and goes to turn on the lights. I keep my face in a neutral expression, and at first Four seems confused, until he gets the idea and smiles, but only for a second.

"Ok, who's the lucky girl, Four?" Zeke asks.

I can feel all eyes on my face, and they seem confused as to why I'm not looking happy. Christina looks like she wants to punch Four by the way her knuckles are quickly turning white, but I shake my head at her, hoping she understands not to start anything.

"A lucky guy doesn't kiss and tell, Zeke."

I take a deep breath just to make it more real and I look down when Four sits down and brings me on his lap, when really I love the feeling being right up against him.

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says, anger in her voice.

"Brush Uriah's teeth." Four smiles.

"Ok." She says reluctantly.

She grabs the brush and toothpaste from the bathroom and is about to put the toothpaste on it when Uriah screams.

"Eww what the hell Chris! That's Zeke's toothbrush!"

I start laughing and they look at me, probably glad I'm okay. They all laugh too and Christina smiles mischievously.

"Well, maybe I can have fun with this dare then , now can I?" She laughs and proceeds to put the toothpaste on the brush.

She rams it in Uriah's mouth and swishes it all over. She doesn't miss one tooth and brushes for exactly 2 minutes.

As soon as the brush is out of his mouth, he runs into the bathroom and the water turns on. You can hear him spitting and rinsing his mouth, it's sorta disgusting.

He comes back in and looks at Christina.

"My mouth is bleeding, that's how hard you brushed my teeth."

"Don't mention, it needed to be cleaned."

"With Zeke's toothbrush?!"

"Not necessarily, but any tooth brush is good. Marlene loves me for what I did. No harm no foul." She smiles.

"I hate you, you know that."

"Love you too! Tris truth or dare?"

I decide to do something else this time.

"Truth."

"Tell me a story of your Abnegation parents. There must be something funny or unstiff that they did, right?"

"I don't think so, I can't really imagine anything or remember anything they said or told me." I take a few seconds to think, then remember something my mother told me about her time in Dauntless when I went to visit her a few days ago. I wanted to talk to her about my divergence. I'm not sure who to trust with that information anymore and I needed to know more about what I am. She wanted to break the ice and told me some stories.

Now that I think about it, there's one thing." Everyone smiles. "When my mother was 15, her and her friends played truth or dare. As unusual as this seems, my mother, being the one who never turned down a dare, decided to go up to the leader's offices and walk in on them during a meeting. She said, and I quote, 'I'll admit, I was also sort of maybe a little drunk.' She stood up on the table and she was indeed, very drunk. Her dare was to show her chest to one of the Dauntless leaders, but they all just happened to be in one room. Anyway, she completed the dare and puked on her mother, who just so happened to be one of the leaders, the head leader may I add. Yeah, she clearly stated that the next morning was not fun for her." I laugh.

"Jesus Tris, your mother seems awesome. She's probably the most laid back and coolest mother ever." Christina exclaims.

"Thanks Chris." I lean back into Four and his arms tighten around my stomach.

"So I guess it's my turn now?" I say.

"Yup. But I'll go grab the beers first. We need to get as drunk as Tris' mother was." Zeke laughs.

Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
